


Unconditional Love

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and all of it's surprises, good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.--I'm not Catholic so please forgive my lack of knowledge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just taking them out to play.

Father Ray made it outside OZ and into his car before being stopped by anyone. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered remembering the caresses and the feel of his mouth against his skin. Miguel left bruises on his hips and bit into his shoulder as he came inside Ray’s body. And Ray remembered he loved every moment no matter the pain or pleasure he felt.

Miguel tried to prepare him as well as he could with only their spit to use and he even warned Ray of the damage that could occur and still Ray didn’t stop him. Miguel had Ray in every rudimentary position he could think of and still Ray took the abuse he was handed. Miguel decided to get a little more enjoyment out of the situation so he sucked and bit Ray’s nipples as they faced each other and gripped Ray’s hips harder as he fucked him into oblivion.

He fumbled for a cigarette and lit one before driving away from OZ for the night. He pulled into his complex and drove to his building. He parked and reached for his briefcase feeling all the good aches and pains of the previous hour’s pleasure and got out of his car before he noticed Murphy sitting on the steps. He got another cigarette out and lit it before he offered the pack to Murphy.

“I’m good Father.”

“What do you need Sean?” Ray asked as he tried to burrow deeper into his jacket and still smoke.

“Do you want to go up to your place first? You might not want your neighbors to hear.”

Sean stood up and Ray moved around him so he could unlock his apartment. “What’s so important you came to my house after work?”

“Miguel Alvarez.”

Ray jumped slightly and bumped into Sean’s body. He touched his shoulder briefly and then opened his door. “What about Alvarez?”

“What’d he do to you?”

Ray dropped his briefcase on the couch and turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been seeing him an awful lot in solitary.”

“He needs to know someone is there for him even if it’s only in a spiritual sense.”

“He is a sociopath using you Father.”

“Then we’re all sociopaths in some form. Maybe not violent like him but we all are to an extent.”

“You’ve been spending too much time in OZ Father. You’re starting to sound like the convicts.”

“OZ is where my flock is so I guess that would mean I’d have to spend most of my time there.”

“What’d he do to you today?”

“He didn’t do anything.”

“Show me your shoulder.”

“No.”

“Father you’re in a dangerous situation. How many of your vows have you broken for just him?”

“Get out Sean.”

“Okay I’m sorry. I’m here if you need a shoulder or someone to talk to okay.”

“Go.”

After Sean left Ray’s apartment Ray locked the door back and went to his bathroom. His clothing was starting to get itchy and he peeled it off a layer at a time. He looked at the bite mark on his shoulder and saw the bruise start to appear and then he undressed completely and felt his boxers still sticky with fluids that was drying. He had bruises on his hips and then faint ones where Miguel bit or sucked too hard at a delicate area marking him as his.

Ray started his shower and had to measure it with a lot of cold water so that it wouldn’t sting as bad while he cleaned himself up. He cleaned himself up quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist so that he could doctor up the bite on his shoulder. He dressed in his pajamas and made some tea while he prayed the rest of the evening before he went to bed.

A month later Sister Pete found him as he walked quickly to the parking lot with his bag over his shoulder hunched into himself. She caught his arm and he growled, “What?”

“Ray what’s going on? You’re normally never this angry.”

“Nothing. Had a bad day is all. Now I’m going home. See you tomorrow Pete.”

“Where’d you get those marks on your wrists?”

“Bad day Pete. Now I’m going to go home.”

“Ray I’m about to call an intervention. Even the prisoners have noticed things are very off for you.”

“I’m a grown man. I know what I’m doing.”

“Then what are you doing Ray?”

“You don’t want to ask me that Pete. Now let me go so I can go home.”

“Fine but you’ll come see me tomorrow?”

“Sure just let me go.”

“Okay. I’ll keep you in my prayers.”

The next day Ray came to Sister Pete’s office like he said he would and saw Alvarez in a chair near her desk with her behind the desk. He shut the door quickly and saw the blinds were already drawn. He noticed Alvarez was still cuffed and asked, “Why haven’t you taken his cuffs off Pete?”

“Didn’t know what he would do when you showed up.”

“Go get the keys from the guard outside. We’re the two least likely people for Miguel to even think about hurting.”

“I think this will be better for today.”

Ray scowled at Pete and pulled the door open. “Joe un-cuff Alvarez please?”

“Are you sure? He’s being temperamental today.”

“Yes I’m sure.” Joe came into the office and Miguel held up his wrists while Joe did his job and then put his hands back in his lap. When the door was shut again Ray went back over to Alvarez and fell to his knees as he took Miguel’s hands in his and checked them over for injury.

“I’m good Ray. They just cuffed me and brought me here for some reason.” Miguel said quietly. He left one of his hands in Ray’s and the other stroked the back of the man’s scalp.

“Okay.” Ray rested his head on Miguel’s lap.

“Come here Ray. I think you’ll be more comfortable in my lap.” Miguel said. The chair was wider than usual and Ray climbed into Miguel’s lap and tucked his knees close while Miguel wrapped one arm around him while the other stroked his back. Ray rested his head against Miguel’s shoulder.

Pete watched the displays of affection and submission with some fascination and asked, “What’s going on between you two?”

Miguel glanced at Sister Pete and asked, “Can we please just have five minutes? Then we’ll answer questions.”

“I’m allowed to stay in my own office right?”

“I didn’t ask you to leave Sister. I’d just like to take him in without the stench of solitary and dirt walls around.”

“Okay I do have a few papers to go through.” Sister Pete sifted through some files and pulled out said papers and started working on that.

Miguel buried his face against the crook of Ray’s neck and took in Ray’s cologne and the smell of his detergent. He bit gently at Ray’s earlobe and Ray chuckled. His fingers stroked through Miguel’s curls and said, “Not here Miguel.”

“I know.” He noticed Ray’s cramped position and he said, “Stretch your legs over the arm. I won’t let you fall.”

“I’m good right here.”

“Ray please. I know you’re going to be stiff later on from this and with this meeting you might not be able to see me today so I won’t be able to work the kinks out for you.”

Ray took to Miguel’s gentle prodding and slipped his legs over the arm of the chair. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ray cradling him against his chest. Ray rested against Miguel’s heart and Miguel rested his cheek against the top of Ray’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sister Pete put her pen down and asked, “How long have you two been together?”

“Over a month but we’ve loved each other for a long time.” Ray said quietly as he twisted his church ring around his finger. Miguel tapped his hands gently and he took Ray’s hand in his stroking the back it.

“Why’d you break your vows?”

“I didn’t…”  
“Ray if you’ve had sexual relations with him then you’ve broken your vows to God.”

“I broke my vows long ago before I even thought about letting Miguel touch me. He’s my light in this place.”

Miguel could feel Ray shaking under his jacket and said, “It’s going to be okay Ray.”

Ray looked up at Miguel and said, “It’s not going to be okay because you can’t leave here and I can’t leave here. I want to be able to wake up next to you and have breakfast in bed and maybe dinner too. I want us to be able to go on vacations to warm places like Florida or California. To be able to walk through Central Park holding your hand and sharing an occasional kiss. That’s what I want.”

“I’m sorry my life is so fucked up for everything Ray.” Miguel groaned as he buried his face in Ray’s jacket.

“Mine is too.”

“Are we completely doomed?”

“Probably but let’s not think about that right now. We’re here together. Let’s cherish these few minutes.”

“You two really know the severity of what you’re doing yet you’re still very much in love with each other and will take a few minutes over nothing.”

“We’ve known since day one what could happen. The system is shit and it wants to keep beating me down with it. I ain’t got nowhere else to go and padre still hasn’t left me so God must be doing something up there.”

“I don’t know if it’s God’s work at play right now.”

Ray pulled himself away from Miguel and stood up and Miguel let him. Ray leaned over Sister Pete’s desk and said, “We have found some small semblance of a damn connection in a place with no connections. If what I’m doing is breaking my vows for a man I love then here’s my collar and you can send the diocese a letter about my apparent lack of rule following and then see where that gets everybody here. They’ll send me into excommunication and Miguel will somehow find a way to die and the new person they send in no matter his experience will be dead in a month if not sooner. What do you want to do Pete? You’ve always been a little forgiving in these areas. Please let me have this one sliver of hope so that I can try and save us both?”

“I won’t say a word but if anything happens it’ll fall on your shoulders and only your shoulders.”

“Thank you.”  
Miguel stood and took Ray into his arms and despite their similarities in height Ray looked small with his face buried in Miguel’s chest wrapped up in his arms. “We’ll make it Ray. We’re good baby. You do what you have to do and I’ll do what I do.”

“Okay.”

“We gotta put our walls back up and I’ll see you when you can make it.”

“I want to take you home so bad Miguel.” Ray said.

“And I want to go home too but we can’t. Not unless some miracle happens.”

“I’ll be praying for that miracle to happen.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later Ray went to Ad Seg and the officer let him in Miguel’s cell. After he was locked in Miguel asked, “What’s going on Ray?”

“We have a new governor and Glynn seems to be headed for early retirement. I’m trying to get the governor to review your case and see all the fuck ups that happened.”

“You won’t be able to get me out of here.”

“Miguel I’m trying.” Ray whispered against his lover’s face.

Miguel tipped his head back and said, “Kiss me Father.”

Ray sat next to Miguel facing him and glared, “How many times do I have to tell you don’t do that?”

“Probably many more to come Ray. That look on you is great.” Miguel grinned as one hand smoothed the lines in Ray’s face.

Ray moved Miguel’s hand and kissed his exposed throat. Miguel swallowed hard and Ray rode out the move. His tongue and teeth stayed busy while his hands worked on Miguel’s shirt buttons. Ray pulled away from Miguel’s throat and said, “Too many buttons.”

Miguel rested his hands on Ray’s and said, “We don’t have much time and as much as I’d love to watch you strip me bare why don’t we undress ourselves so we might be able to enjoy a few minutes of actual sex.”

“Sounds good.” Ray said.

The two undressed and Ray let his clothes drop to the floor without thought. He held a small tube in his hand and straddled Miguel’s thighs when Miguel was undressed. “What do you want to do baby?”

“I’d like the chance to have sex with you if you’ll let me.”

Miguel pulled Ray down and kissed him. “Never thought you’d ask baby.”

Ray fumbled with the tube and asked, “How do you want me to do this?”

“Face to face just like we are now.”

“Okay.”

Ray readjusted himself and Miguel spread his legs a little wider while Ray warmed up the lube on his fingers. He leaned down and pulled Miguel into a deep dirty kiss as he slid one finger inside. A couple of strokes later he pushed in a second finger and Miguel arched his back and groaned, “More Ray. More.”

“Need a little more stretching or are you good?”

“I think I’ll be okay.” Miguel panted.

Ray added a few more drops of lube to his fingers already thrusting in and out of Miguel’s body and he managed to slip a third finger into the mix. Ray watched as Miguel writhed under him and when he was sure Miguel would be okay he pulled his fingers away and got himself ready. Miguel was giving Ray the time he needed for this step but he needed him quick because he felt like he was going to explode in pleasure.

Ray lined himself up like he had seen Miguel do and held his hip with one hand. Ray slid carefully and rested his face against Miguel’s shoulder. Ray kissed Miguel’s shoulder and moved his mouth up Miguel’s throat to his mouth and as he kissed him he said, “I did it.”

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ray’s back and said, “You did baby.”

Ray propped himself up on his elbows and pumped his hips. “Fuck.”

“That’s exactly it. Do you want me ride you from the top?”

“No but thanks for the offer. Give me a minute cause I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.”

That emboldened Ray some and he started a steady rhythm. Miguel raised his hips off the bed and Ray grunted, “Is this good?”

“It’s fan-fucking-tastic.” Ray found Miguel’s mouth again and he let one hand trail down Miguel’s chest to take his dick in hand but Miguel stopped him. “Just what we’re doing baby. You touch me now and I’ll be over. I wanna come when you do.”

Ray braced his arms and bit his lip as he pushed harder. Miguel’s grip on his hips was almost painful but he couldn’t tell because of all the pleasure he was feeling. Miguel lapped at one of Ray’s nipples and Ray hissed out his release. After Ray collapsed on top of Miguel he said, “I love you Miguel.”

“I love you too Ray.”

Ray pulled back enough to reach between them and jerked Miguel to orgasm. Miguel clenched around Ray’s soft dick and that got another few thrusts out of Ray as they were settling in for a post-coital doze. Miguel covered them with the thin sheet and kept Ray in his arms and Ray said sleepily, “Soon we’ll make love in a bigger bed in a home.”

“Maybe. Now let’s enjoy these few minutes of peace.”

The two were jolted awake when the window then the door was pulled open. They scrubbed the sleep from their faces and both were growling, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Leo Glynn and Gloria Nathan saw Miguel shield Ray from their view as they sat up. “Can you turn around and at least let him get dressed?” Miguel asked as he gestured them to turn around. He at least wanted Ray to have an ounce of dignity when he left him today.

The two still speechless turned around and Miguel gave Ray all his clothes so he could dress under the sheet. Miguel pulled his scrub pants on and sat on the edge of the bed while Ray pulled on his vestment over his clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his shoes and socks while the other two turned back around. Leo swallowed a couple of times and took a deep breath before he yelled, “What the hell is going on? When did all this start and did Alvarez force you to do any of this?”

Ray finished tying his shoes before he even looked at the two. He stood up and walked over to Leo and poked his chest. All he could do was growl and start to pace. Gloria looked at Miguel and asked, “What happened?”

“Life.” Miguel said.

“I’m going to need more than that if I’m not about to throw Father Mukada out on his ass with the Church and everything.” Leo said.

“As much as you won’t like this answer we fell in love with each other probably almost upon meeting.” Ray said as he looked at Miguel.

“When did the sex start?”  
“I had started to come down here to keep him company for an hour or so, you know, read or counsel him. Whatever he needed and one day I was in a mood of sorts fighting my own demons and gave up in a sense but I hadn’t felt a peace like this ever. All the politics and everything faded for me at the door when I’d come in this room. We’re just two people who needed a strand of hope to hold onto to get us through our days.”

“So you broke every vow you made to sleep with one guy?”

“If that’s how you want to take it; yes I did. He’s had my heart for almost ten years.”

“How many people have known that you two have been intimate?”

“I don’t know.”

“It seems like you don’t care either?”

“I care but as long as he’s still alive and moving then it’s not a worry.” Ray snapped.

“The fact someone could’ve already alerted to diocese doesn’t bother you?”

“I’ve been sleeping with him for almost a year. If someone alerted the diocese then I would’ve been gone a long time ago.”

Miguel stood and caught Ray’s fingers and pulled him close. “Baby please don’t say that.”

Ray looked at Miguel and said, “You know it’s true but you also know that whoever knew or knows could care less about my chastity and who might be fucking me.”

“He’s been fucking you this whole time?” Glynn said. Miguel and Ray turned to look at Glynn and gave him ‘what the hell do you think’ looks and Glynn threw his hands in the air. “You two are too much. Do you know that?”

“I’ve been told I’m a piece shit my whole life that doesn’t bother me warden.” Miguel said.

“He didn’t mean it that way.” Ray said.

“Mmm…sorry warden.” Miguel said as he kept looking at Ray.

“Alvarez put a shirt on and you two come with us.”

“What’s going on?” Miguel asked as he reached for the shirt he tossed off.

“A more private meeting in my office.” Glynn looked back at the on shift officer and said, “Give Mukada your extra cuffs and the keys.”

The officer handed them to Ray and Ray asked, “What are these for?”

“I figured you would rather handcuff Alvarez than watch a CO do it.”

“Do you want him with his hands to the front or back?”

“Either. He doesn’t look to want to cause trouble at least while you’re in the vicinity.”

Miguel held his wrists up to Ray and Ray snapped one side closed and asked, “That okay?”

“It’s fine.”

Ray snapped the other closed and he made sure the cuffs could move a little along Miguel’s wrists before he let Miguel drop his hands. “Are we ready?” Gloria asked.

“Yeah.”

The four made it to Glynn’s office and Ryan O’ Reily was in the waiting area. “Hey O’ Reily. We’re ready to start the meeting now.” Glynn said.

“What’s he doing here?” Alvarez asked pointing to Ryan.

“He’s here for the same meeting everyone else is here for.”

“What is this meeting about?” Ray asked.

“About moving Alvarez back to Em City as O’ Reily’s pod mate.”

“I’m going back to Em City after two years in solitary?”

“You’re the only one he wants in his pod. We’ve tried to put other people in with him and they’ve only lasted a month or so before requesting pod transfers. He swears he’s done nothing to these other people and I’ve got hacks to back his stories so when he requested taking a look at you we did almost a full inquiry about his reasoning and didn’t find anything wrong with it.”

Miguel looked at Glynn and asked, “Can Ray un-cuff me?”

“Not going to go after O’ Reily?”

“I don’t have a reason.”

“Okay.”

Ray moved around to the front of Miguel and Miguel raised his wrists so he could unlatch the locks. Ray pulled the cuffs off gently and set them on the warden’s desk. Ray took one of Miguel’s hands in his and sat on the arm of the chair between the two prisoners. “You sure Ray?” Miguel asked quietly not pulling his hand away.

“I’m sure.” Ray laced their fingers together and his other hand on top of their hands.

Miguel looked around Ray at Ryan and said, “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ve been trying since you’ve been sent to solitary.”

“Shit happens.”

“We’ll talk later.”

“All right.”

“Now let’s talk work assignments. Do you want to go to the infirmary like O’ Reily or do you want to be Father Mukada’s assistant?”

“I’ll be honest and say I’m probably safer being Ray’s assistant. Getting out of solitary and all but wherever you want to put me I’ll deal with.”

“We’ll start you off in the infirmary with O’ Reily and you’ll have an hour after lunch to see Father Mukada in his office. Welcome back to society Alvarez.”

Glynn stood and held his hand out and Miguel stood as well disentangling his fingers from Ray’s to shake the warden’s hand. “Thanks sir.”

“All right go with O’ Reily and get your bedding and other belongings and get settled in before dinner.”

“Can we use your bathroom to speak in private?” Ray asked.

“Five minutes Ray and then they need to get going.”

“That’s good.” Ray pulled Miguel into the warden’s bathroom and locked the door. “Miguel please be careful. I know O’ Reily may be trying to help but let me know if you think different.”

“I will Ray. I’ve never had any major issue with Ryan but if it’s not right I’ll tell you.”

Ray stroked his face and kissed him. They shared several kisses and Ray said, “Be careful.”

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and said, “We’ll be all right. I’ll see how the infirmary treats me and then we’ll see about the assistant position.”

“Sounds good.” Ray said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too.” Miguel said as he kissed Ray quickly.

“We gotta go.”

The two went to push the door open when Ray pulled Miguel into a deep kiss. He clung to Miguel and Miguel wrapped him up in his arms and said quietly, “Everything will work out papi. We’ll survive.”

“I know.”

Miguel eased himself out of Ray’s arms and said; “We’ll see each other more often now that I’m above ground.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah papi.” Then Miguel headed over to the door where Ryan waited to leave.

Once the two left Gloria asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m following my heart. It’s the only thing I can say really.”

“Why don’t you two go finish out your shifts.” Leo said.

“We’re going.”

In Ryan’s pod, Ryan asked, “How long have you and Mukada been fucking?”

“A long time. Who’ve you been getting fucked by to get me out of solitary?”

“I’ve been doing the fucking and we’ve been much more discreet than you two.”

“Who are you fucking then?”

“Murphy.”

“Why the fuck would you fuck a CO to get me out of solitary?”

“Because you know how to survive just like me.”

“I survive. What the hell are you planning?”

“Not planning anything.”

“Sure. Let me know when you’re ready to tell me the truth.” Then Miguel got in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after lunch Miguel went to Ray’s office and Ray let him in and locked the door behind him. He had Miguel pinned to the door and kissed him. Miguel let Ray lead for a few moments before he turned the tables and asked, “No clothes?”

Ray moved his hands under Miguel sleeveless shirt and pushed it up. “I want to see all of you.”

“Let’s get undressed then.” Miguel stepped away leaving enough space for them to pull their clothes off.

When Ray was naked he went over to his desk and pulled out a tube and went back to Miguel. “I want you to…” Ray bit his lip.

Miguel ran his thumb over his lip and tugged it from between his teeth. “You want me to what?”

“I want us to have sex on my couch.” Ray rushed.

“Sshh. We can take a minute okay.” Miguel led Ray over to the couch and both got comfortable on the soft leather cushions. Miguel knew the couch was old but he had to commend Ray on snagging it for his office. Miguel stroked Ray’s body with his fingertips enjoying the small amount of time for foreplay and Ray bit his lip again as arched into Miguel’s body.

“Miguel please?” Ray moaned.

Instead of answering with words Miguel leaned down and started to kiss Ray and then his hand found a thin silk sash on the back of the couch. He pulled away from Ray long enough to show it to Ray with a silent question. Ray nodded and held his hands in front of his body. Miguel tied the sash giving Ray just enough room to pull his hands loose if he wanted and then pinned his hands to the couch arm. He started to prep Ray and Ray moaned loudly. Miguel kissed him to swallow the intimate noises coming from Ray so the rest of the cafeteria didn’t know what they were doing hopefully.

Ray started to whimper and Miguel decided it was time to make love to him. He slicked himself and slid inside Ray’s body easily. “Ray you feel so good.” Miguel moaned as he started a steady rhythm.

Ray wrapped his legs around Miguel’s waist trapping Miguel in that position as he rode the thrusts out. Miguel laced his fingers with one of Ray’s hands that he pinned above their heads and as they kissed he stroked Ray to completion. Ray groaned and shivered as Miguel milked him dry and Miguel pressed close as he increased the pace of his thrusts. The leather started to make it’s own noises as the two sweat slicked men kept pushing themselves to the limit. Miguel lifted Ray’s hips as he felt his orgasm explode. Miguel collapsed on top of Ray and Ray moved his bound hands behind Miguel’s head and stroked his hair.

When Ray and Miguel cleaned up and put their pants back on Ray asked, “Do you want a cigarette?”

“You’ll let me smoke in here?”

“I still smoke in here.”

“Yeah if I could. It’s been ages since I’ve had one.”

Ray pulled his cigarettes out of his drawer and handed Miguel one. “Here you go.”

Miguel looked over the pack in Ray’s hand and said, “That’s the same kind I used to smoke. How long have you been smoking?”

“Since seminary school.”

“You know smoking is bad for you.”

“So is everything else I’m doing.”

After Miguel lit the cigarette he asked, “So you feel bad about us getting together?”

“No this is right. Once we hear something about a release date then I’m going to start looking for a house and get my resignation letters retyped.”

“Retyped?”

“Yeah. One for the Church, the other for here. Once you’re out I don’t want to come back here.”

“What would you do for work?”

“I could find work as a therapist or teacher.”

“I could see you as a therapist.”

“I could see you as my assistant and secretary.”

“No explaining to the boss my lack of training and work experience.”

“Well I would like give you some training and pay for a few classes so that you could do the job and be able to find other work.”

“You’d pay for real schooling for me?”

“I would whether to be my assistant or train as nurse. You do most of that already and I know you enjoy the job unlike the others here.”

“A nurse would be nice. The pay is decent for the job and we wouldn’t have to worry about favoritism or anything like that.”

“Yeah.”

“So are you going to get me out of the infirmary or what?”

“Split your days up. Morning time will still be the infirmary but after lunch and our personal time I’d like to be able to train you a bit in what I do.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’d like to be able to see you too for more than an hour and that would give us that option.”

“Me too Ray.” After they finished their cigarettes they pulled on the rest of their clothes and Ray pulled Miguel against his body while they had more quiet conversation.

In the break room Sister Pete was stirring her coffee when Murphy and McManus came in. They glanced at her and McManus asked, “What’s on your mind Pete?”

“A lot of things Tim.”

“Like what?”

Pete stirred her coffee again and said, “I saw Alvarez working in the infirmary this morning.”

“Yeah Leo put him back in Em City as a parting gesture or something like that before he left.”

“Who is he rooming with?”

“O’ Reily.”

“He might be safe with O’ Reily. There’s still a lot of people that want to see him dead.”

“A lot of people want a lot of other people dead. This is prison Pete. What’s your point?”

“The fact that it seems to not be so secret what might be going on but no one’s talking.”

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked.

“He and Ray are in a relationship.”

“So Ray finally did something about the frustration? That’s good.”

“You two don’t realize what Ray has sacrificed when he let Alvarez fuck him do you?”

“What? To me Ray seems calmer and a bit more upbeat since he’s been with Alvarez which is crazy because of who Alvarez is.”

“He has pushed all of his vows into the toilet for this thing that might not be a happily ever after that they’re dreaming of right now.”

“I think Ray broke all of his vows much earlier than the past year when he actually let Alvarez fuck him. As soon as he got involved back when his girlfriend was about to have their baby that was when he fell. He laid himself at Alvarez’ feet and he’d do it again and again no matter what happened until Alvarez got out of this place.”

“That seems about right Tim.” Sean said.


End file.
